netherrealm_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Crooks Bonebreak/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Victor Stiches * Crooks: '''Looking at me, you are. Explain reason, you have. * '''Victor: '''Crook Man…just like…Victor! * '''Crooks: '''Like you, I am? * '''Victor: '''Crook Man…also ugly like Victor! * '''Crooks: Like that, I did not. Beat you in name of Master Wiseman, I must! * Victor: '''What?!? * '''Crooks: '''Impress Master Wiseman, I do. Treat me with respect, he will. Experiment on you together with Master, I assume. Be pleased, Master Wiseman will. * '''Victor: '''Victor thought he found friend! Victor angry! Will break back of Crook man! * '''Crooks: '''For Master Wiseman! Aleron Roche * '''Crooks: '''Cannot be, this is. * '''Aleron: '''You seem to be confused, Crooked One. * '''Crooks: '''Second to call me that you are. Situation strange for me, it is. * '''Aleron: '''What are you talking about? * '''Crooks: '''Gargoyles were only friend, they were. Talk to them when lonely, I did. * '''Aleron: '''Sorry but i'm not one of your gargoyles... * '''Crooks: '''Gargoyles are always friend, they are! * '''Aleron: '''Sorry but there is a certain someone who's sins have to answer... * '''Crooks: '''Be quiet, you shall! Accept you as enemy, I will not! Betray Wiseman like you betrayed me, I will not! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Crooks is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Crooks: Master! Arrived, I have! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: 'Master? What are you blubbering about? * '''Crooks: '''Serve you, I will Master Wiseman. Serve you well, I promise. * '''Wiseman: '''What mockery is this? * '''Crooks: '''No joking matter, this is. Serious, I am. * '''Wiseman: '''I have no need for a servant. * '''Crooks: '''Promise to be useful, I do. Be useless, I will not. Being useful way of life, it is. Give me purpose to live, I beg. * '''Wiseman: '''Perhaps there is one thing you can do. * '''Crooks: '''For you, anything Master Wiseman. * '''Wiseman: '''Die where you stand! * '''Crooks: '''Confused, I am Master Wiseman! * '''Wiseman: '''Stop calling me “Master” either! What good will I have from such a crooked useless fool like you? * '''Crooks: '''Useless, I am? * '''Wiseman: '''Not just you, but all of “humanity”, what good as humanity ever become useful for us? Nothing! Selfish species that are secretly monsters and you are no exception! * '''Crooks: '''Not like other humans, I’m not! * '''Wiseman: '''You are correct; you are not like other humans. You are probably the lowest of the lot with the lot! That intelligence, that speech pattern, honestly I never seen such a stupid human being in my life! I won’t even except one like as for a slave! You are just a waist of space! You useless being! * '''Crooks: '''Dreams shattered, they are...came here for nothing, I have…destroy you, I shall…prove your wrong, I will! ' ''' Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Crooks stands over him * Crooks: Leave, I shall. Find new master, I will. * Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Crooks: What? * Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free! * Crooks: Explain yourself, you shall! * Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Crooks: Bait, I am? * Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Crooks goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Crooks: '''Cannot be, this is! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Crooks: Impossible, this is! * Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Crooks walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Crooks: '''I must go, now, i need it! '''Crooks then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Crooks: 'He's dead, how? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Crooks: '''What? Show yourself, you shall! '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''I never see this before. * '''Crooks: '''Explain reason, about you. * '''Samuel: '''I was friend of your master instead, as manner i was disappear from past. * '''Crooks: '''This is cannot be have memories, I will not! * '''Samuel: '''You telling for nothing. You see, i manipulated your master as the hatred. * '''Crooks: '''Hatred, it is? * '''Samuel: '''Yes, and he turn you into monster, struck to the curse. * '''Crooks: '''Cannot be, this is! * '''Samuel: '''As order be command of your nightmare, obey me the king of the nightmare soon will humans are gone! * '''Crooks: '''Never, I will not! This is only hope, they are! Live people, they are! Destroy you, I must! Ending '''Pic of Crooks standing over the corpses of Wiseman and Daemon. * Crooks: Won, I did. But sad, I was. Blindly chasing dream, I was. Pic of Crooks walking out of the gates of BlackHollow. * Crooks: Did not know purpose anymore, I didn’t. Being useful all I know, it was. Pic of Crooks walking out onto a new street and sees people dressed in costumes. * Crooks: Never met anyone outside, I didn’t. Got paranoid, I did. Turned the other way, I did. Pic of Crooks accidently pumping into an elderly woman. * Crooks: Met someone, I did. Changed my life forever, it had. Pic of Crooks looking at the elder woman he accidently knocked over, she herself seemed to wearing sunglasses. * Crooks: '''Blind, she was. Do anything by herself, she couldn’t. Lost her way, she said. '''Pic of Crooks shocked * Crooks: '''Begged for help, she did. Told her I’ll be useful, I did. Very happy, she was. '''Pic of Crooks carrying her back to her house. * Crooks: '''Bought her back to her home, I did. Helped her through the night, I also did. '''Several pics of Crooks being told what to do by the blind woman who in return is thankful for what he is doing. * Crooks: '''Thankful, she is. Happy too, I am. Found new purpose, I have. Problems about myself, I told her. Crying, she was. Lonely too, she is. Offered me to stay, she did. Happily agreed, I did. '''Pic of the doorbell of his new home going off, followed by a pic of the elderly woman giving Crooks a box of candy * Crooks: Ordered me to answer the door when the bell rung, it did. Pic of Crooks going towards the door * Crooks: Answered, I did. Pic of Crooks opening the door, and showing his face, to the children. Actually scaring them away, Crooks looked confused but then the elderly woman started laughing. * Crooks: '''Laughed, she did. Congratulated me, for scaring children she did. Told me that’s the Halloween Spirit, it is. Scary I was, she said. '''Pic of Crooks smiling. * Crooks: '''Felt insulted, I did not. Felt pleased, I did. Useful once more, I was. '''Pic of another group of Trick or Treaters arriving at the door. * Crooks: '''Been told to say this every time from her, I did. '''Pic of Crooks bursting out the door giving them “Tricks” rather than “Treats” * '''Crooks: '''Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages